


Nine Tenths of the Law

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Hunter Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By right of law, Reid was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Hunter and probably won't make a lick a sense without it.

  
He remembered a woman. His wife? Yes. The mother of his beloved child. She once said she was glad she hadn't married a jealous man, a possessive man. After all, she had laughed, what would an independent woman like her want with a jealous man?

He thought perhaps she was wrong. For what else could these feelings be but jealousy and possession? It roiled and boiled through his veins. Made his body heat; his hand gripped the knife harder. His eyes searing with hatred as he watched the two men. Hatred for the one only, not the other. No, never for Spencer. His sweet, innocent Spencer. Who didn't know that his gentle smiles, fluttering hands, and guileless eyes could so easily attract danger.

It was the other man. Big and blonde haired, oh-so-politely escorting Spencer to the bus stop that would take him to the train stop that would take him home. Take Spencer home to the surprise he had left for his pretty, pretty lover. Dark eyes narrowed as the other man had the audacity to place a hand on the small of Spencer's back. Relaxed again when Spencer purposefully moved away, purposefully put space between them, shaking his head in denial when the other man held up a set of keys, jiggling them temptingly. Good, Spencer saw the danger, was taking the steps to remove himself from it.

He tilted his head, watching Spencer until he boarded the bus. The other man he watched until he reached his home, a dreary little apartment safely miles away from Spencer. He watched the other man through his nightly routine, saw him secure his gun. Another agent then.

He vacillated. Not his normal prey, this one, but a danger to someone he loved nonetheless. He had lost his son, he would not lose his lover. But, still, considerations had to be made.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Morgan signed the papers without reading them.

"Agent Morgan, please."

He tried not to glare at the junior agent. Mark Rolle had done nothing wrong, was a decent agent, but he didn't understand. "Agent Rolle, this is being done for your own safety."

"I get that, sir, but Alaska?" the big blonde agent was whining and it was starting to get on Morgan's nerves.

"Look," he hissed. "The knife, the white rose, the note, they were all warnings." He jerked his thumb at the items sealed in evidence bags. Nothing traceable, of course. "If you don't get out of DC, you'll wake up dead."

Rolle swallowed, eyes going to the photos of other victims – throats slashed, genitals mutilated, white roses and poems laid every so perfectly across their bodies – finally nodding.

Morgan echoed the nod, sending the younger man on his way. He stared out his window down into the bullpen. Reid was at his desk, but refused to acknowledge Rolle's wave. Morgan sighed. "Hotch, man, what are you doing?"

  
The End


End file.
